Inventions, Supernaturals, Evil Scientist, Oh My!
by AnimationNut
Summary: Phineas and the gang are heading to Gravity Falls. Dr. Doofenshmirtz just happens to be setting up his latest -Inator there, and throw in the Pines twins and you know something epic is going to happen.
1. A Vacation Planned

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**A Vacation Planned**

When Linda entered the living room one summer morning it was to see her daughter in the same position as she had been for the past few days.

The redheaded teenager was sprawled on the couch in her pajamas, a bowl of cereal resting on her stomach and lazily flicking through the channels. Candace had been increasingly depressed lately due to her lack of success in busting her brothers and was going through a slump.

Linda actually preferred her daughter pestering her every minute of the day rather than just lounging about the house. "Candace, why don't you see what your brothers are doing?" _Forgive me, boys._

"What's the point?" Candace asked with a sigh.

"What don't you call Stacy?"

"Visiting her cousins in Japan."

"Jenny?"

"At one of her protests."

"Jeremy?"

"His dad took him to his old college to apply." Candace scowled and tossed the remote on the coffee table. "I'm such a little kid compared to him!"

"Well, your father has some news for us," Linda interjected quickly before her daughter could go on a rant. "He left early this morning to pick up something and said he would have a surprise for us when he gets back."

"Oh joy." Candace muttered sarcastically.

Just then the front door slammed open and Lawrence bounded into the living room with a bright smile on his face. "Darling, bring Phineas and Ferb inside! I have exciting news."

"They're playing with their friends. Should I tell them to wait outside a moment?" Linda asked.

"No, no! Bring them all in. It concerns them too."

Linda went to collect the kids and Candace tensed slightly. Maybe, just maybe, the boys would be busted due to her not _trying _to get them busted.

"Kids! Come inside!"

Candace scowled. Of course not.

"Mom, you missed it!" Phineas said as he, Ferb and their best friends came into the living room. "We built this giant popsicle stick model of the Eiffel Tower!"

"But then they just disappeared." Isabella frowned.

Linda chuckled. "What imaginations you have. Alright, Lawrence. What news do you have?"

"I met a fellow at the antique shop and he offered me a trade. A package for a family trip in exchange for an old set of records." Lawrence removed a folder from behind his back and grinned. "We're taking a trip to Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

Candace moaned. "You're kidding, right?"

"Candace, stop being negative." Linda chided. "It'll be fun!"

"We get to go as well?" Baljeet asked in awe.

"Of course!"

"Awesome!" Phineas high-fived his brother. "Just think of all the new opportunities!"

Isabella rubbed her chin in thought. "Gravity Falls is pretty small, isn't? A very touristy place?"

"That's it." Lawrence confirmed.

"I read about it somewhere online when I was searching for places for our Fireside Girl camping trip. It was four hours away, so we couldn't go, but it looks like a very quiet, peaceful spot."

_Hmm...Maybe peace and quiet is just what I need. _Candace thought.

...

"Mabel!" Dipper shrieked as he and his twin sister stumbled through the forest. "Why did you listen to a note telling you to meet a mysterious person deep in the forest?"

"They promised me chocolate!" Mabel panted. "Stupid Jeff lied to me!"

"He really needs to get over you," Dipper muttered.

They had left the gnomes quite a ways back but they refused to stop running. Taking down a giant gnome-monster was hard enough the first time.

Eventually the two made it back to the Mystery Shack. "Victory!" Mabel shouted and danced into their home.

Stan glanced up from his newspaper as Mabel bounced around the house. "Did she get into the Smile Dip again?"

Dipper shuddered. "No, thank goodness. She...just won a card game and is pretty excited about it."

"You bet I am!" Mabel shouted and twirled. She crashed into the side table and the lamp resting on the surface toppled off and shattered on the wooden floor. "Don't worry, I got my glue gun!"

"Kids," Stan muttered. "I suggest you twerps get some rest tonight. You're going to be working your butts off tomorrow."

"Let me guess. This is the time where the tourists swarm in?" Dipper asked.

"You betcha. And all of them are suckers for tacky souvenirs." Stan clapped his hands gleefully. "The money will be rolling in!"

Dipper sighed. "I wonder if they're will be any kids our age."

"I hope not. You two are enough." Stan cracked his back. "Alright, I'm gonna watch my shows. Only interrupt me if one of you is bleeding."

"Will do," Dipper muttered. Mabel finished gluing up the lamp and skipped after her brother.

"What's the matter, grumpy pants?" Mabel asked.

"I'm bored."

"We just outran an army of gnomes and you're telling me you're _bored_?" Mabel asked incredulously.

"I mean, the whole sleuthing thing is cool and all (for the most part) but I want to take a break. I want to hang out with kids that like to have fun."

"Pfft. Thanks. I guess I'm chopped liver."

Dipper rolled his eyes and punched her in the shoulder. "You know I love hanging out with you. But siblings sometimes need breaks from each other, you know?"

Mabel shrugged. "I guess. You can be pretty annoying sometimes. _Oh, I love Wendy so much! I wanna marry her! Kissy-kissy-kissy!"_

"I don't do that!" Dipper cried, his face turning red. Mabel grinned and continued to make kissing sounds. Dipper tackled her to the ground and the two tussled playfully across the wooden floor.

Stan jumped when the twins crashed into the doorframe. He watched them for a moment before shaking his head and turning up the volume on the television. "Kids!" He scoffed.

**So I have a **_**very **_**vague idea where I want this story to go. It won't be long, and the chapters will probably be pretty short, but I will try to make this a decent story. This is my first time writing for the Gravity Falls characters, so let me know if they're OOC. I want to include a family moment with the twins and Stan at some point (cause I love those three ^^) so hopefully you can expect that. If you have ideas, I'm always open to them. And I'm not sure on how the updates will go.**

**Review please, and no flames!**


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**Welcome to Gravity Falls**

"_WAKE UP!"_

The holler was accompanied by an ear-shattering blast of an air horn. Dipper screamed and toppled out of bed in shock. Mabel moaned and sat up tiredly. As energetic as she was, no one enjoyed rude awakenings. "What's happening?" She asked with a yawn.

"A heart attack," Dipper muttered and rubbed his chest. "What the heck was that for?"

Stan grinned broadly. "It's time to trap some tourists! Now get your lazy butts out of bed and let's go!"

Mabel jumped to her feet and saluted her great-uncle. "Sir, yes sir!"

She tore out of the attic with renewed energy and Dipper assumed she was going to get some breakfast. He, however, was too exhausted to move. "It's four thirty in the morning!" He protested.

"Early bird catches the cockroach or something like that." Stan said with a shrug. "You got five minutes to get dressed or else I'm putting you on dusting duty."

Dipper scowled and jammed his cap over his shaggy brown hair.

"This will be the most boring day of my life," he muttered.

...

"Do you know what time it is?"

Phineas didn't even notice his sister's irritation. "Five in the morning," he said cheerfully. "Isn't it nice out?"

Candace zipped her hoodie up and scowled. Despite the summer season, the early mornings still got pretty cold. "Gorgeous," she said sarcastically.

Of course, Phineas was oblivious. He and Ferb were stacking suitcases into the trunk of the car. Candace sat on the cold cement, idly stroking Perry. "Do you guys know where we'll be staying?"

"A cabin," Phineas answered. "Dad said that the man had booked three of them. One for Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and I. One for you and Isabella and one for Mom and Dad."

"If the guy Dad traded with made the reservations, then how are we going to get them?"

"He changed the reservations to Dad's name." Phineas stood back to make sure there was enough room left for his friends' bags. "It was a pretty cool deal, huh?"

"A dream come true." Candace muttered. "I get to sleep in a bug-infested cabin with a shower that probably only has cold water."

Perry nudged against her fingers and Candace glanced down with a small smile. "I guess I better take you out for one quick stroll. Four hours is a long time to be cooped up in a car."

The redhead snapped a leash onto the platypus and they started down the block. The stroll seemed to take some of the negative energy away from her and Perry let out a soft sigh. Candace had been going through quite a rough patch and Perry was hoping that this trip would bring her back to normal (Candace normal, anyway).

By some odd coincidence his nemesis was also taking a trip to Gravity Falls-for his latest evil plan, of course. Monogram had discovered this and was only mildly surprised when Carl informed him that it made no sense to send Perry out right away.

"Well, if your host family will be departing tomorrow morning, then I suppose you can go with them." Monogram had said. "But be careful. Gravity Falls is a small place. You'll have to be extra careful in keeping your identity a secret."

Perry hoped that Doofenshmirtz's newest –Inator wouldn't bring about too much attention. Then again...it was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. The man could do _nothing _without bringing some attention towards him.

"Who knows, Perry?" Candace said suddenly, bringing Perry out of his thoughts. "Maybe I'll actually have some fun. Maybe I'll meet some normal teenager that has no interest in what my brothers do. Heck, maybe I'll get lucky and the boys will finally be busted."

Perry turned his head so Candace wouldn't see his smile. The girl had high hopes, but she always seemed to get herself in sticky situations.

A car rolled up beside them and Perry tensed slightly. "Hey, Candace!"

The platypus relaxed. It was the Flynn-Fletcher vehicle.

Candace blinked. "I was just about to head back."

Isabella opened the side door and Lawrence smiled. "Well, there didn't seem to be a point in waiting for you to walk all the way back when we could just come and grab you. Everything you needed were in your suitcases, yes?"

"Yeah." Candace climbed into the car and sat in-between Phineas and Isabella (much to the younger girl's displeasure) and Perry rested on her lap. "Out of curiosity, do they have cell service in Gravity Falls?"

"I should think so." Linda said as they started off. "But you're cell plan only covers the Tri-State Area. Which means no calls to Jeremy while we're out of the area."

Perry was quite impressed with Candace's ability to hold in her scream.

...

"They just keep pouring in!" Stan said gleefully as cars with foreign license plates clogged the area around the Mystery Shack. "Suckers!"

Dipper glanced up from his position at the cash register as another clump of people entered the store. "I can't believe people are actually buying this junk."

"I know, right? I mean, look at this!" Wendy held up a wooden box with a question mark painted on the side. "Who would be stupid enough to buy this for twenty bucks?"

Dipper blinked a few times, his mind struggling to process what she had just said. "Uh...stupid people?"

_Real clever, Einstein. _His brain mocked. _You're totally not making yourself look like an idiot at all!_

Wendy laughed. "It was kind of a rhetorical question, but good answer."

Dipper turned red and glanced out the window. He could see Mabel parading around with a large cardboard sign, directing people into the Shack. He had to admit that her wild dancing was bringing in a lot of customers.

A burgundy minivan rolled past the Shack. Wendy shook her head. "Those poor souls will probably be the next victims."

Dipper squinted out the window.

Was there a platypus in that vehicle?

...

Phineas grinned widely. "This place is so cool!"

"Look, love! A souvenir shop!" Lawrence smiled cheerfully as they passed. "We should check it out after we've settled!"

"How long are we staying here?" Candace asked, staring in dismay at her useless cell phone.

"Two weeks," Lawrence answered.

Candace's brain nearly stopped functioning.

Two weeks without Jeremy. _Two weeks _without Jeremy.

Sensing a breakdown, Perry chattered soothingly and Candace started to stroke him again. She found the action to be relaxing and managed to quell the urge to break down screaming.

"Can we take a walk through the forest?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"I don't know..."Linda said hesitantly.

"We'll be fine, Mom!" Phineas assured. "We won't go too far in."

"I suppose so. But you'll have to be back before dark."

"Sure thing!" Phineas grinned. "Do you want to come with us Candace?"

"Nah. I'm really tired. And bugs aren't my kind of thing." Candace responded. Her legs were cramped and her back was sore. She didn't know where her brothers and their friends got their energy from.

"Here we are!" Lawrence announced and the car came to a stop in front of a cluster of cabins.

They were small, rustic and Candace had to admit they looked nice. "We have cabins 234, 235 and 236." Lawrence informed as he studied the information sheet that was in the package. "I'll just go and check in."

"Carry my bag," Buford ordered and shoved his duffel bag into Baljeet's already-full arms.

Baljeet grunted from the extra weight and his knees buckled. Isabella shot Buford a warning glare and the burly boy (well aware of the power of Isabella's fury) hastily snatched his duffel bag back. "Or I can carry it. You're too weak to do it anyway."

Isabella rolled her eyes. Lawrence came back with three sets of keys. "Here you are," he handed Phineas a key and Candace a key. "The number of your cabin is on the tag."

"Sweet!" Phineas cheered and the boys ran towards their cabin. Linda and Lawrence headed for theirs and Isabella hesitated. She liked Candace well enough, but she knew that the teenager wouldn't too happy sharing a cabin with a ten-year old for two weeks. But at the same time, she didn't want to offend the girl.

"I don't know how much room there is," Candace spoke up as she unlocked her cabin door. "But I won't mind if you want to stay with the boys. You've certainly had enough sleepovers together. But also know that I won't bite your head off."

Isabella grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Candace." She took off for the boys' cabin and Candace smiled slightly.

The Mexican-Jewish girl rapped on the door and Phineas swung it open. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

Isabella peeked around him and noticed that there were only four bunk beds. Disappointed, she said, "I was just coming to see if there was any room in here. I know I'm supposed to stay with Candace, but..."

"It's cool. We'll make some room," Phineas assured her. "Ferb and I could probably find some extra wood around here somewhere. I brought my tool kit, so we can whip up a spare bed in no time!"

"But there is no space for an extra bed." Baljeet pointed out.

"It's fine! I can just go back-"Isabella started to say but Buford cut her off.

"Okay, here's a simple solution. I got a sleeping bag. I sleep on floor. Isabella gets my bunk. Any objections?" Buford asked, his tone of voice making it clear that no arguments would be accepted.

Isabella beamed. Despite the fact they argued a lot and Buford was convinced that boys were better than girls; they could still get along really well. "Aw, thanks!"

"Don't mention it." Buford said gruffly and spread his sleeping bag at the foot of Baljeet's bottom bunk. "But if anyone steps on me in the middle of the night, I won't be happy."

Isabella tossed her bag on the bunk above Baljeet. "I'll ask Candace if I can use her shower."

"You don't have to do that." Phineas said. "Candace doesn't like being woken up early, so you can just have first dibs on the bathroom. We won't go near it until you're done and dressed."

Isabella flushed. "Thanks, Phineas."

The kids started to unpack and Perry frowned slightly. He wasn't too settled knowing that Candace would be alone in a cabin at night for two weeks. He decided to keep an eye on her at night and investigate Doofenshmirtz in the morning. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to foil the evil doctor's plan.

...

"Did you see my shake my groove thing out there?" Mabel asked before chugging a bottle of water. "I rocked!"

"You brought in good business!" Stan agreed. "Good job, kid."

Mabel took a bow. "I try." She stretched her back and tossed her empty water bottle away. "I'm starving. I'm gonna go have that apple pie in the fridge."

"Whoa, whoa!" Stan hollered as Mabel took off. "That's _my _pie, squirt!" He hurried after her.

The bell above the entryway dinged and an older couple walked in. Wendy shook her head. "Those are two Grade-A suckers right there."

"How can you tell?" Dipper asked in surprise.

"Well, for one, I can see the dollar sings running through your uncle's eyes. Second, I just know. These people love to go to new places and practically buy out souvenir shops." Wendy shrugged. "I've been working here long enough to tell." She checked her watch. "And that's my break. See ya later, sucker."

Dipper eyed the man as he studied the overpriced wooden box in awe. "Poor guy."

"Excuse me?"

The twelve-year old jumped. He hadn't even noticed the red-haired woman come up. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no! It's my fault. I should have been paying attention." Dipper grinned sheepishly and took her items. "How do you like it here in Gravity Falls?"

"It's a very nice place. My kids love it."

Dipper nearly messed up the addition of the prices. "Kids?"

"Yes, and their friends. They're about your age. Perhaps a little younger." The woman smiled.

"You know, it's been a while since I've seen any tourists my age." Dipper admitted. "$25.75."

She handed him a twenty and a ten. "They love making new friends. I'm sure they would be glad to meet you."

_You know, I think I'd be glad to meet them. _Dipper smiled. "That'd be nice."

"They're out in the forest taking a walk. I'll make sure they stop by tomorrow. Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Linda Flynn."

Dipper managed to hand over the change. "Dipper Pines," he croaked. "Nice to meet you."

Linda smiled. "Thank you very much, Dipper. We'll be here for two weeks, so you should be seeing us soon."

She went back to her (presumably) husband and Dipper just stared after her. Mabel jogged up to him and sighed. "Grunkle Stan beat me to the pie. But I got crackers! So it's all good." Mabel shoved a handful in her mouth and noted her brother's horrified look. "What's up with you?"

"Mabel, there are some kids walking around the forest!" Dipper said hoarsely. "And no one knows better than us that there are dangerous creatures in that forest."

"So...are we going on a rescue mission?"

"A _possible _rescue mission." Dipper jumped over the counter and hurried for the door. "I just want to make sure that they're alright."

"SUPER MABEL AND SIDEKICK DIPPER TO THE RESCUE!" Mabel hollered and raced past her twin. Dipper scowled and ran after her.

"Why am I the sidekick?"

**I like exploring the relationship between Perry and Candace. So you'll probably see him with her a lot in this story. And I plan on having...something happen to Candace XD Just throwing that out there.  
For those of you in Canada, have an awesome Thanksgiving weekend! For the rest of you, have an awesome weekend!**


	3. The Meeting

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**The Meeting**

The twins knew the forest like the backs of their hands, so navigating through it wasn't a problem. After ten minutes of walking Dipper realized that it would be very unlikely that they would find the tourists in such an expansive forest. "Maybe we should split up and search."

"Nah," Mabel dismissed. "We'll find them. We just gotta believe!"

Her optimistic nature never failed. Dipper shook his head and they continued walking. Soon enough, they could hear laughter coming a few yards away. Mabel grinned. "Super Mabel to the rescue!" She cried and charged forward. Dipper hurried after her and they soon came across a group of kids that looked to be a few years younger than them.

Mabel's eyes zeroed in on the kid with a triangle-shaped head. "Wow! His head looks like a nacho!"

"Ssh!" Dipper hissed. Thankfully, the group did not seem to hear them. "Okay, yes, his head is a triangle, but we're going to be polite and not comment on it."

"It's so pointy!" Mabel marvelled. Dipper slammed his forehead.

It was then the kid with the nacho-like head and red hair noticed them. "Hi!" He called cheerfully. "Are you here visiting to?"

"For the summer," Dipper answered. "We're staying with a relative."

"I LIKE YOUR HEAD!" Mabel shouted, beaming at the redhead.

Dipper facepalmed.

Phineas blinked. "Thanks. I like your sweater."

"It's a Mabel Original." Mabel said and twirled around, showing off her grey kitty-cat knit sweater.

"You're original, all right." Dipper muttered under his breath. Louder, he said, "I'm Dipper Pines. And this is my twin sister Mabel."

"Nice to meet you." The redhead smiled. "I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb."

The kid with green hair waved at them. Mabel gaped. "Your hair is the colour of lettuce," she whispered in awe.

Ferb just blinked.

"He doesn't talk much," Phineas added. "He's more of a man of action. These are our best friends, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella."

"Hey," Isabella greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you," Baljeet nodded.

"What's up?" Buford mumbled, with a wary glance at Mabel.

A sudden rustling in the bushes caused Dipper to remember why he and his sister had ventured out into the forest in the first place. "Uh...do you guys want to walk back with us? We've been in here for a while and it's kind of creeping me out."

"Dipper, we've only been in here for five-"Mabel started to say but Dipper spoke over her.

"_HOURS. _Yeah, we've been wandering for quite a while."

Phineas shrugged. "Sure. It's going to get dark soon anyway. All right gang, let's head back! We got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Dipper fell into step beside the two brothers. "What kind of work?"

"Well, we've spent every day this summer doing something spectacular." Phineas explained. "We've come up with a plan for tomorrow's activity. Do you and your sister want to join us?"

Dipper was amazed at the invitation. "But you hardly know us."

"It's always nice to make new friends." Phineas said. Ferb nodded in agreement.

_I think I may have just met someone that's more optimistic than Mabel._

His twin was currently bouncing beside Isabella, talking a mile a minute. "I like your bow! Did you make it? I make all my sweaters. I'm the knitting queen! Hey, we should have a knitting party!"

Isabella listened with an amused expression. "That'd be cool...I think."

"And I thought Irving was weird," Buford whispered to Baljeet, who smiled slightly.

"If you had to be locked in a room for three hours, would you rather be stuck with Irving or Mabel?" The Indian child asked.

Buford thought hard. "...Mabel. She doesn't have a camera or an obsession with Phineas and Ferb."

Baljeet wiggled his eyebrows. _"Yet._"

...

The group made it back to the Mystery Shack (without incident, much to Dipper's relief) and the twins bid their new friends goodbye. "We'll be getting an early start tomorrow!" Phineas called as they headed for their cabin. "Meet us by the lake at six!"

"Will do!" Mabel waved and smiled. Dipper eyed her nervously.

"You have that look in your eye."

"You know how I've wanted to have an epic summer romance?"

"Oh please no." Dipper moaned.

Mabel ignored him. "There are four new candidates that just qualified for the position of Mabel's Boyfriend." She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "And none of them are gnomes in disguise, I'm sure of it. Now all I have to do is find out who the lucky guy is."

"They're ten years old!" Dipper protested in an attempt to save the poor boys from Mabel's affections.

Mabel put her hands on her hips. "And you're in love with a teenager! Who has a boyfriend!"

Dipper had to admit that Mabel had a point. "Try to go easy on them. Come on, let's go face Grunkle Stan's wrath and get it over with. You know, next time he'll probably handcuff us to the register to keep us from running off."

As the twins went to face their unhappy uncle Phineas, Ferb and the gang were settling in for the night.

"So, what do you guys think of the kids we met today?" Isabella asked as she snuggled under the covers.

"I think they're nice." Phineas smiled.

"That girl creeps me out." Buford said. "She has _way _too much energy, and that's coming from the guy who spends every day with Phineas Flynn."

"Very funny," Phineas said as the others laughed. "I think Mabel's unique."

"She's unique all right." Buford snorted. "Did you see that sweater she was wearing?"

"Considering she made it herself, it's pretty good." Isabella spoke up. "I think she'd make a decent Fireside Girl."

"I'd like to see her climb a mountain," Buford chuckled. He dropped his head and yelped when it cracked off the hardwood floor. "Okay, Baljeet, give me your pillow."

"No!" Baljeet cried. "It is not my fault you forgot to bring one with you!"

"Nerd, you got one more-"

"Relax," Isabella called and threw down an extra pillow. "A Fireside Girl is always prepared."

"Thank the girl, Baljeet. She saved your butt." Buford yawned and buried his head into his pillow.

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "Thank you, my saviour."

Isabella giggled. "Anytime."

...

It was dark out when a rap sounded on Candace's cabin door. The redhead groaned and sat up tiredly. Perry sat on her stomach, alert. "Who is it?"

"It's me, sweetie."

Perry relaxed and Candace went to open the door. Linda peered inside and frowned. "Where's Isabella?"

"She's staying with the boys."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Mom, we're talking about Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet. Heck, even Buford. They can be complete gentlemen. Besides, Isabella has been on sleepovers with those guys. You know you can trust them. And I'd also like to point out that _they're ten years old_."

Linda chuckled. "Alright, alright. I suppose I'm being a bit old school. Goodnight, Candace. Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"I got Perry. Intruders beware. Or else you'll incur the wrath of the platypus." Candace proclaimed.

Linda laughed and shut the door. Candace crawled back into bed and Perry rested beside her. "Tomorrow's a new day in a new place, Perry. Anything can happen."

_That's precisely what I'm worried about. _Perry thought sleepily before dozing off.

**The Phineas and Ferb gang will run into trouble eventually XD And hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. The Book With No Title

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**The Book With No Title**

Baljeet bounced across the cabin with his knees pressed together. With every bounce the floor creaked loudly. Buford growled in irritation and glared at the Indian child. "I'm gonna slug you if you don't knock it off."

"I cannot help it!" Baljeet whined. "I have to go to the bathroom! ISABELLA! Could you please hurry it up? I really have to go!"

There was no answer. Baljeet assumed that either Isabella couldn't hear him over the noise of the shower or was completely ignoring him. "Oh..."

"There are trees outside, nerd." Buford yawned and got up, deciding a few more minutes rest wasn't going to happen. "Ugh, my back is killing me. This is what I get for being nice."

"It does not suit you," Baljeet muttered under his breath. Just when he was getting desperate enough to go outside Isabella emerged from the small bathroom. She was dressed and her wet hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Whatcha-?" Isabella started but Baljeet raced past her and slammed the wooden door shut. "-doing."

"Nerd has a small bladder." Buford said as he removed a sweater from the small chest of drawers. "Now how about waitin' outside so we can get dressed?"

Isabella rolled her eyes and complied. Soon the four males joined her in the cool early morning wearing thick sweaters and jeans. "You boys ready for some hoverboat racing?"

"You wimps are going down!" Buford proclaimed.

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "And yet, every time you say that, Isabella always wins."

After Buford punched him in the shoulder Phineas removed the blueprints from his pocket. "Ferb, your folding skills never cease to amaze me. Alright, guys. I found a little shack that has a bunch of cool supplies that can help us out for the next two weeks. There's also a boat rental place by the lake that should have some spare parts for us. Buford, you and Baljeet can check that place out. Isabella, you can come with Ferb and I."

Isabella grinned happily. "No problem!"

Phineas checked his watch. "It's five in the morning. We have to met Dipper and Mabel at the lake in an hour. I'll see you two at the docks at that time."

Buford and Baljeet saluted Phineas and took off. Phineas clapped his hands together. "Okay guys. Let's get moving."

...

"What sweater do you think I should wear?" Mabel asked, surveying her massive collection of knit sweaters. "I want to make an impression."

"You already have." Dipper yawned. It was the second day in a row where he had to get up early and his body didn't like him for it.

"This is perfect!" Mabel picked up a pink sweater with a rainbow on it. "It says I'm cute, single, and ready to mingle!"

"Uh-huh." Dipper drawled. "Well, you have the morning to mingle before we're forced to take the afternoon shift."

"I like the afternoon shift." Mabel yanked the sweater over her white T-shirt. "That's when the sweet old people come in with pockets full of hard candies."

"Okay..." Dipper shook his head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup. I'm ready to snag a boyfriend!" Mabel smiled and skipped out of the attic. Dipper rolled his eyes and followed her through the Shack and out the door.

"You know, you can't hit on all four of them. It's just not right." Dipper said as they walked to the docks.

Mabel scoffed. "I'm not going to hit on them. I'm going to _flirt _with them. And then I'll see which one I have the strongest connection with."

"Isn't flirting the same thing as hitting on someone?" Dipper asked.

"Of course not!" Mabel laughed. "Dipper, you are so clueless about the art of romance."

Deciding not to press the matter further Dipper stayed silent as they approached the docks. "No one's here."

"No kidding, Sherlock." Mabel rolled her eyes. "They're just fashionably late."

"But...they invited _us _here!" Dipper pointed out.

Before his sister could argue her Mabel Logic a voice called, "Hey guys!"

The twins turned to see Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walking towards them carrying large cardboard boxes. "Hey, Isabella!" Mabel called cheerfully. In a lower, more flirtatious voice, she said, "Hello, Phineas and Ferb."

Isabella's brow furrowed. Phineas was, of course, oblivious. Ferb simply blinked and waved.

"So, what are we doing?" Dipper asked.

"We're building hoverboats." Phineas answered, setting his box down.

At first, Dipper didn't think he heard the redhead correctly. But as he stared into the box he was shocked to discover that they were filled with a variety of mechanisms. "Uh...I don't know how to build a hoverboat."

"That's okay." Phineas removed the blueprint from his pocket and spread it out on the dock. "We have everything written down."

As the three started organizing the parts (with Mabel hanging over Phineas' shoulder and Isabella shooting her glares) Dipper studied the blueprints.

And he couldn't make any sense of it.

Mathematical equations lined the right side. A diagram of the hoverboat was in the center with arrows depicting the different parts they would need to use. "There is no way they can actually pull this off," Dipper whispered. They were only ten years old! And if this _was _the kind of stuff they did each day...then it was really impressive.

"So, Phineas." Isabella spoke up. "These hoverboats seat two, right? Maybe-"

"Ooh!" Mabel squealed. "Phineas, would-?"

Now absolutely certain that Mabel was indeed trying to move in on Phineas (although the Mexican Jewish girl was unsure if Mabel had also been hitting on Ferb), Isabella made a quick decision and spoke overtop Mabel. "_Actually_, I was wondering if you would ride with me, Mabel."

"Sure thing!" Mabel chirped. She figured she could flirt with Phineas (and Ferb) later, and Isabella figured she could use the private time to set Mabel straight.

Isabella caught Ferb's gaze and he arched an eyebrow. Isabella blushed slightly and continued to help with the sorting. Dipper was still too baffled by the blueprints and hadn't paid much attention to the short exchange.

"Here come Buford and Baljeet." Phineas said as the two boys came down towards them.

"Sorry we're late." Buford set his box down. "It took a bit to convince the owner to give us these unwanted parts." He cracked his knuckles.

"But I believe we have gotten everything we need." Baljeet did a quick check of inventory. "Yes, we are ready to go."

And so they did.

Dipper was amazed as the structure of the hoverboat was slowly developing in front of him. Blowtorches hissed and hammers pounded against metal. This was something he never thought possible-and he saw supernatural occurrences almost every day.

"Hey, Dip Stick!" Buford hollered, catching his attention. "Are ya just gonna stand there or are you going to help?"

"I'm not much of a builder-"

"You can learn." Buford tossed Dipper a hammer and the boy looked at it for a minute.

"I'll try." Dipper finally agreed and knelt down beside Buford.

As her brother cautiously helped form the structure of the hoverboat Mabel alternated between Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet. She had yet to feel a connection with any of them but was not discouraged.

"You're really good with that blowtorch," Mabel told Baljeet.

"It is nothing." Baljeet shrugged.

"Can I try?"

The Indian child paused in his work. Against his better judgement he nodded. "I suppose so. But be careful."

He slipped the mask off of his face and helped Mabel put it on. "Do you even know how to work a blowtorch?"

"Nope." Mabel said cheerfully. She turned the flames on full force. Baljeet yelped and dove out of the way.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Baljeet managed to grab hold of Mabel's arm. "You are going to burn someone's face off!"

"Cool!"

"Not cool." Baljeet put her hands in the correct position. "Okay, now do it _slowly_."

Mabel tried again and this time she did it correctly. Baljeet let out a sigh of relief, but backed up a few paces just to be safe. Isabella wandered over to him, eyeing the girl with a frown. "I don't like her."

Baljeet grinned. "You liked her just fine yesterday."

"That was before she started flirting with Phineas," Isabella growled. "She can flirt with the rest of you for all I care, but Phineas is _mine_."

Baljeet arched an eyebrow. "She is not flirting with the rest of us."

Isabella snorted. "You're almost as oblivious as Phineas when it comes to these kinds of things. I don't know what her game is, but she's been flirting with all you guys."

"I do not know if I should be flattered or creeped out." Baljeet muttered.

"Hmm. Jeet, she's burning a hole through the structure."

"_Ai-ya_! MABEL, TURN IT OFF!"

...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Perry chattered in irritation and opened his eyes tiredly. The little red light lit up the dark interior of the cabin. His eldest owner was still sleeping soundly, her chest rising and falling gently. Perry carefully crawled out of the small bed and hopped to the floor. Certain that nothing would wake up the teen, Perry answered the Major's call.

"Agent P, I assume you made it to Gravity Falls without incident?" Major Monogram asked.

Perry nodded.

"Good! Carl found out that Doofenshmirtz is exacting his evil plan in the caves on the other side of the lake. But from what we can gather, the only thing Doofenshmirtz purchased in the past few days is some old book. We...we only have a surveillance picture taken from a second-hand book shop, and we can't find any information on it...and it doesn't even have a title. So...good luck!"

Perry rolled his eyes and squinted at the small picture. He could make out a leather-bound book with a gold hand on the cover. In the middle of the hand was a large black number one. The platypus frowned in puzzlement. It wasn't like any book he had ever seen, and he didn't have a clue why Doofenshmirtz would be interested in it.

_Well...I guess there's only one way to find out._

**So, there's probably some OOCness in this chapter...I don't do well at writing flirtation :P **

**As for romance, there won't be any couples, just some flirtation (mostly done by Mabel). Writing romance is difficult for me. **

**And now we start getting to the exciting stuff XD Let's just say Doof will mess up big time.**


	5. One

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**One**

"Finished!" Phineas declared. He shoved the blueprints in his pocket and grinned. "And might I say, these are the best hoverboats I have ever seen."

_These are the _only _hoverboats I've seen_. Dipper thought, looking at the colourful final creations in awe. He had never thought it possible that a group of kids, not even in their teens, could create such a thing. "You guys really do stuff like this every day?"

"Well, almost every day." Phineas corrected as he and Ferb climbed into their green and red hoverboat. "Sometimes we like to take it easy and just relax. Now let's get to racing. Dipper, you can come with us. We put an extra seat in the back for you."

"Cool, thanks." Dipper smiled and sat behind the two brothers. _I'm actually sitting in a hoverboat. If only Wendy could see me now._

"Alright, nerd. Let's kick some butts!" Buford tossed Baljeet into the dark blue hoverboat and cracked his knuckles. "We're gonna dominate."

"In your dreams!" Isabella scoffed.

"Girl power for the win!" Mabel cheered and sat beside Isabella (who had quickly claimed the wheel) and pumped her fist in the air. "You're going down, Dipper!"

Dipper snorted. "We'll see about that."

"Alright, guys. On my mark, press the red button and grab the wheel." Phineas instructed. Ferb wrapped two hands tightly around the steering wheel and Phineas' hand hovered over the button. "One...two...three...GO!"

Three hands slammed upon the red button and the hoverboats roared to life. Dipper grabbed on to his hat as they flew across the crystal blue water, spray flying in their faces. Phineas laughed as the wind whipped through his red hair. "Woo-hoo!"

Dipper watched as the trees passed by in a blur. "Wow," he whispered.

"Hey, Dipper! You want to man the water balloon canon?" Phineas asked, twisting around so he could see the elder boy better.

"Uh, I guess so. How do I do it?" Dipper asked.

Phineas pressed the purple button on the console and Dipper jumped as a purple mini-canon popped out behind him. "Easy! Just grab the handle, aim, and press the buttons on the top of the handles to shoot." The redhead glanced to the right. "Buford and Baljeet gaining!"

Dipper swung the canon around and pressed the button. The water balloons shot out and bombarded the approaching duo. Baljeet yelped as he got hit in the face. Water dripped down his chin as he spluttered. "Wait a minute! What do _we _get?"

"Start pushing buttons." Buford growled. "We got some pummelling to do."

...

As the males battled for the position of first place, Isabella hung back, driving the hoverboat at a leisurely pace. "Mabel, can we have a chat?"

"Of course, silly!" Mabel laughed. "You don't have to _ask _to have a conversation. You just do it!"

"Right...of course." Isabella cleared her throat, wondering how to approach this. She didn't want to seem harsh, as the girl was new, and certainly couldn't know of her crush on Phineas. "I've noticed you've been flirting with my friends-"

"Oh good!" Mabel let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried I was doing it wrong. I didn't get much of a reaction, you know?"

Isabella could not help but smile-just a little. "They're great guys, but they're all slow when it comes to romance."

"I guess I'll just have to step it up a notch." Mabel mused. "Surely one of them is perfect for the position of Mabel's Boyfriend."

Isabella blinked. "Wait-so...you're, like, _interviewing _my friends to see which one gets to be your boyfriend?"

"Kind of." Mabel grinned. "I'm trying to strike up a spark, you know? Get the love flowing!"

"Uh...sure. Listen, I don't have a problem with you hitting on-"

"I'm _flirting _with them, not hitting on them." Mabel corrected.

_This girl is unique all right. _Isabella thought with slight amusement. Deciding to be blunt, Isabella said, "I like Phineas."

"Well, of course you do! You wouldn't be best friends if you didn't like him." Mabel laughed.

"No, I _like _like him." Isabella clarified.

Mabel paused for a moment. "_Oh! _I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't apologize," Isabella said quickly, relieved. "You didn't know. And I don't want to sound like I'm possessive or anything like that, but-"

"He's your man! I totally get it." Mabel punched Isabella playfully in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?! That's girl-talk material!"

"I didn't really think of it until I saw you flirting with Phineas." Isabella admitted. "And, actually, Phineas doesn't know I like him."

"What?" Mabel exclaimed.

Isabella shrugged. "Like I said, all my friends are completely oblivious when it comes to romance. They wouldn't know if a girl was flirting with them, even if it was made _extremely obvious_."

"Well, I think Love Doctor Mabel can help with your situation."

"That's sweet!" Isabella said. "But I kind of want Phineas to figure it out on his own, without help." _If he ever does, that is._

"Sure thing." Mabel beamed. "Hey, maybe we'll both get to have our epic summer romances!"

Isabella smiled softly. "Maybe. Now come on, let's kick some boy butt!" With cheers of excitement, the girls sped up to catch up to the males.

...

Perry navigated his jet-ski across the clear waters, his dark eyes scanning the distant shore ahead. Doofenshmirtz's location was highlighted by a red dot on his watch. As usual, he would have to do a bit of trekking to get to the mad doctor, as he normally had to do when Doofenshmirtz set up base in exotic locations.

A soft humming caught his attention and he glanced behind his shoulder. His eyes grew wide upon spotting three rapidly approaching boats. He pressed a secret button on his water vehicle and the jet-ski folded neatly up, sinking below the surface. Perry followed it and grabbed hold of his conveniently-folded up mode of transportation, waiting until the boats passed.

His lips twitched into a smile as the garbled shouts of Phineas and his friends passed overhead. _Hoverboats, eh? Pretty tame compared to what they normally do._

Perry popped back above the surface, his wet fedora sagging over his eyes. He pressed the button once more and the jet-ski unfolded. _Pretty clever, but sometimes I think Carl has _way _too much time on his hands._

The platypus made it to the caves. He decided to keep the jet-ski hidden behind a cluster of rocks and followed the directions on his watch. It took a good bit of walking but finally he emerged into a wide open part of the cave, with an opening in the ceiling that allowed a stream of light to filter in.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus-wait, Perry the Platypus?" Heinz Doofenshmirtz snapped his head away from his latest –Inator and stared in genuine surprise. "I mean, I should have expected this, and I kind of was, but do you know how many caves are along the lakes of Gravity Falls? A lot! And I just got here, like, three days ago! It should have taken you a _lot _longer to find me-"He paused. "...Francis put another tracking device on me, didn't he?"

Perry just shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh sure, laugh now. But you won't be laughing in, like, the next five minutes!" Doofenshmirtz whipped the strange book out from behind his back. _"Capturos capitiva!"_

To Perry's utter shock, glowing blue ropes wound up from the ground and wrapped tightly around him. Heinz grinned in delight. "That is just so cool!"

Perry stared in disbelief.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess an explanation is in order. It all fits in with my evil plan, so it's pretty important that you understand." Doofenshmirtz held out the book. "This is-I, I don't really know, actually. It doesn't have a title so I'm just calling it _One_. Anyway, I got _One _in a second-hand book shop at the other end of the Tri-State Area. It was a real hassle to get there, let me tell. I missed the first bus, then I had to wait in the rain, and then-sorry, I digress.

"A-hem. This book is completely hand written, and the introductory page said that Gravity Falls, Oregon was surrounded by magical energy unnoticed by the inhabitants."

Perry gave his nemesis a dubious look.

"I didn't believe it at first either. But I started reading through the different spells (apparently, some guy recorded them after each one was used on him-poor guy. Some of these are nasty) and decided, what the heck, I'm not really doing anything. So I came down here and gave it a shot." Doofenshmirtz grinned widely. "And look at you! This place is really surrounded by magic! I don't know how, but I guess it's just one of those things you can't really explain."

Perry glanced at the –Inator. It was a large, cylindrical container that contained pulsing blue light. Doofenshmirtz patted the glass. "Pretty neat, huh? This is the Magic-Contain-Inator! I managed to find a way to collect some of the magic in these caves-after flipping through _One _I discovered that magic is absorbed into specific rocks in these caves. So I crushed them up in this baby and _voila_! Enough magic to bring back to the Tri-State Area and use a spell to take it over."

The mad doctor paused and scratched his head. "I-I don't know if the magic will actually survive outside of Gravity Falls. I'm really used to working with magic. It's all new to me. But hey, anything's worth a try, right?"

With a great use of force Perry tore himself from the magical bonds. It seemed every movie he had watched with the kids on the subject was correct-magic is only as powerful as the one who wields it.

Good thing he was facing Doofenshmirtz.

Figuring out the easy part, Perry charged at the '-Inator' (Heinz seemed to have difficulty letting go of the suffix) and the thing shattered upon contact. The magic drifted back into the atmosphere and Perry whirled around to face Doofenshmirtz.

His nemesis yelped and dodged the flying kick. He frantically flipped through _One_, trying to find a spell to assist him. "Give me something good! Give me something good!" He barely managed to avoid a punch to the stomach. "Uh-this one looks good! _Releasacus thy daemon of inferna!_ Oh, wait, that doesn't-"

A great rumbling shook the earth. Perry could feel the magic fluctuate around them. He grabbed Doofenshmirtz's arm and dragged him out of the cave as rocks started falling down upon them. Hearts pounding they made it to the edge of the water just as the cave-in reached its climax. Doofenshmirtz clutched the book to his chest, eyes wide. The dust faded away and the air seemed still.

"That...didn't sound as good as I first thought." Heinz said hoarsely. Perry shot him a glare.

He had no idea what just happened.

And that's what frightened him the most.

**So this is sort of my speculation of what is contained in **_**One. **_**I've missed a few episodes of Gravity Falls, so if **_**One **_**and its content was brought up before, I apologize for butchering it, but I don't it has :P**

**And if any spells seem like they're from other books or movies, that's completely coincidental. **

**Sorry for the wait. Hopefully this makes up for it.**


	6. Isabella to the Rescue

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**Isabella to the Rescue**

The great shaking was not just at the caves. All of Gravity Falls was experiencing this quake-especially the seven kids riding hoverboats.

Large waves tossed them in the air and sending them crashing below the surface. Phineas gripped the edge of his hoverboat tightly, spluttering as water got up his nose. "Ferb! We need to get back to shore!"

Ferb shrugged helplessly. With the water being so rough, it was nearly impossible to navigate back to dry land. Phineas turned to look at Dipper, who was gripping the back of his seat with dear life. "Are earth quakes normal here?"

"I've only been here for a month," Dipper managed to answer. "I've never had to deal with a situation like this before."

"Then it's time to go to the professional." Phineas turned and squinted at the swirling water. He could make out the two other hoverboats being tossed around mercilessly. "ISABELLA!"

"YEAH?" Isabella screamed back, clinging to the wheel of her hoverboat.

"WHAT DOES THE FIRESIDE GIRL MANUEL SAY FOR A SITUATION SUCH AS THIS?" Phineas hollered.

Isabella glanced around her. For some reason, this didn't feel like an earthquake to her. But she would dwell on that later; right now she had use her Fireside Girl training to get them all back to land before they drowned.

"WE NEED TO ALL GET IN ONE BOAT!" Isabella shouted. "PHINEAS, CAN YOU MOVE TOWARDS US?"

Determination shining in his eyes, Phineas grabbed the wheel and floored it. The waves knocked him side to side, but he managed to get to the girls without being submerged. Isabella and Mabel quickly jumped into their hoverboat. "We need to get to Buford and Baljeet," Isabella said.

Just as the words left her mouth, a giant wave crashed down upon Baljeet and Buford's boat. The vehicle was dragged under the surface, and after a few seconds it did not come back up. Isabella dove into the water and swam towards her endangered friends.

"Is she crazy?" Dipper cried.

"She's a certified lifeguard," Phineas assured him, but he too felt uneasy.

"Dipper," Mabel whispered to her brother, "this isn't a regular earthquake."

"I've thought that too." Dipper muttered back. "We'll investigate if we get to shore."

"_When _we get to shore," Mabel corrected, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Isabella had managed to reach the spot where Buford and Baljeet's vehicle had gone under. She popped above the surface for some air before diving back under. She could see the hoverboat floating a few feet away.

When she got closer, she noticed Baljeet trying desperately to remove the seatbelt from Buford. She swam to him and noticed his face was turning blue. She motioned for him to get to the surface and he obeyed. Able to hold her breath longer, Isabella managed to get the seatbelt unstuck and lugged the burly boy to the surface.

Baljeet was taking large gasps for air. "PHINEAS!" Isabella screamed. "OVER HERE!"

Phineas drove in their direction. Ferb helped pull Buford aboard and Isabella and Baljeet climbed in. Phineas threw the hoverboat into full speed and raced for shore. "How's Buford doing?"

"He's not breathing." Isabella said seriously. "I'm going to give him CPR. Ferb, I need you to hold his head for me and do what I say."

Isabella performed CPR and Phineas navigated gently so nothing went wrong. Ferb tilted Buford's head up when Isabella ordered him to do so.

"We've reached shore." Phineas called.

At the same moment Buford jerked, coughing up water and gasping for air. Ferb quickly tilted Buford's head to the side and waited until the boy had finished coughing the water from his lungs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Buford said hoarsely. "Stupid seatbelt."

Phineas let out a sigh of relief. "Good going, Isa."

"Yeah, thanks." Buford croaked. "I might have been fish food if it weren't for you."

"I wish I had recorded that." Isabella teased gently.

Baljeet helped Buford climb out of the hoverboat and onto the docks. The kids raced to the grassy slope where they waited for the rumbling to stop. "I can't believe we were in that." Baljeet said, staring at the tossing water.

"I can't believe we survived." Dipper muttered.

"Whoa! Look at the sky!" Mabel exclaimed.

Everyone followed her gaze to the blood red sky. "You guys got some freaky weather." Buford commented, rubbing his sore chest.

"We've seen freakier." Mabel remarked. Dipper shot her a glare.

The rumbling finally stopped. Phineas started to walk towards their bank of cabins. "We better go see if everything's alright. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye Mabel!" Isabella called as she hurried after Phineas. Ferb waved to the twins and the group left.

"So, what was all that freaky near-death stuff?" Mabel asked. "Think it could be a supernatural creature?"

"Probably," Dipper said tiredly. "I'll have to research the book tonight. We better go make sure Grunkle Stan knows we're alive."

"You know, in strange way, that was kind of fun." Mabel commented as they started towards the Mystery Shack.

"You're strange." Dipper said flatly.

"Thank you!"

...

When the kids got back to their cabins, it was to see the windows shattered and Candace's door hanging off its hinges. Linda and Lawrence were standing outside with the redheaded teen, and they all let out a sigh of relief upon seeing them. "Are you kids alright?" Linda cried, running over and hugging them.

"We're fine, Mom." Phineas assured her.

"Speak for yourself," Buford muttered.

"Why are you soaking wet? And where have you been this whole time?"

"We were boating when the earthquake hit." Phineas answered. "But we're fine, really."

"Get inside and get some dry clothes on." Linda urged. "Then we'll go see if we can find a restaurant to eat at."

"Sounds good to me." Buford agreed and they all entered the cabin.

"Boating! Lawrence, when I think of what could have happened-"

"But nothing did." Lawrence soothed. "They're fine. We're all fine. No point in speculating on what could have happened. Isn't that right, Candace?"

Candace nodded. "Dad's right." Just then, Perry waddled up by her feet. "There you are, Perry. Nice to see you didn't get hurt in the freak earthquake." She picked him up. "You know, I think this is a good time to go home."

"Now, one little attack from nature isn't going to ruin our vacation." Lawrence said. "We'll all go get something to eat and then we'll rest up. Tomorrow will be a better day."

Perry wished he could agree.

...

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel hollered as she slammed the door open to the Mystery Shack. "We survived the violent wrath of Mother Nature!"

"Geez!" Dipper exclaimed as he surveyed the interior of the tourist trap. "I guess this place didn't."

Souvenirs were scattered all over the floor. Snow globes had broken open, leaving puddles of water and shards of glass all over the place. A few shelves had fallen off the walls and one window had broken. Wendy glanced up from where she was sweeping lazily. "Hey, little dudes! Stan is going nuts looking for you two. He thinks you're dead or worse."

"Worse?" Dipper echoed. But Wendy did not elaborate.

"He's in the kitchen. You probably want to let him know you're alive before he has a conniption." She noticed their appearance and laughed. "Why do you guys look like drowned rats?"

"Long story," Dipper muttered and dragged Mabel to the kitchen, where their great-uncle was pacing up and down the tiled floor. Stan looked up when they entered and gawked at their wet clothes.

"Were you swimming or something when that freak earthquake hit?" He asked in disbelief.

"Close. We were boating." Mabel said cheerfully. "And we survived!"

"Barely." Dipper snorted. "Wendy says you were worried, so we thought we'd show you we're not dead."

Stan scoffed. "I wasn't worried! I was just wondering where you were so you could help clean up the shop."

It was a poor excuse, and they all knew it. Dipper grinned. "Whatever you say. But I'm doing anything until I get out of these clothes."

"My shoes make funny sounds!" Mabel announced, doing the moonwalk. Her shoes squeaked with every step she took.

"Okay, okay, go get some dry clothes on before you catch a cold and pass it on to me." Stan gave them both an affectionate noogie as they walked past. "I'll see you twerps in the shop. There's a lot of cleaning up to do and I'm too lazy to do it."

...

That night Perry couldn't sleep. He was too concerned with the spell Doofenshmirtz had recited and what it had done. He had a feeling the strange rumbling and red sky was not all what the spell was supposed to do.

His watch beeped, the small screen lighting up in the dark cabin. Perry made sure Candace was sound asleep before answering.

"Ah, Agent P! Doofenshmirtz gave us the book and we've tried finding out what it does, but we can't seem to decipher it. Only he would be stupid enough to say a spell that he doesn't even know."

"_You know what, I was under pressure!" _Heinz's voice yelled from off-screen. _"And do you know how hard it is to try and understand those spells? It takes a lot of research!_"

"_What was the spell_?" Carl's inquisitive voice asked.

"Will you two be quiet? I am trying to have a conversation here!" Monogram snapped.

Heinz ignored him. _"Uh...I think it was _releasacus thy daemon of inferna._"_

"_Uh-oh."_

"Wait, what uh-oh?" Monogram asked anxiously.

"_Well, according to all the science-fiction movies and fantasy games I've played, Doofenshmirtz released an evil fire demon." _Carl answered.

Perry chattered in disbelief. He _had _to be kidding!

"Nice going, Heinz!" Monogram snapped. "You've doomed Agent P, and probably the rest of the world. How does that make you feel?"

"_Lay off, man! I can fix this!"_

"You are not fixing anything! Agent P, if the spell _did _release a demon, then it's up to you to find a way to get it back wherever Doof freed it from." Monogram ordered. "Be careful, Agent P. Keep us updated. I'll send the book right away. Maybe it'll help."

Perry saluted his superior and turned the watch off. He looked back at Candace, who was oblivious to the danger approaching.

He would do everything he could to protect his family.

_Everything._

...

Deep in the forest, a red mist hovered. The mist breathed heavily, and it thought.

_Host...must...have...a host._

Yes, after so many years imprisoned, the demon was not strong enough to wreck havoc. It needed a body to possess, to take over.

The red mist began to travel through the forest. It needed a host, and soon.

And all of Gravity Falls was up for grabs.

**I really have little knowledge on CPR, so that's why there is little detail involved in that scene.**

**So, who do you think will be the host for this demon?**


	7. Attack of the Gnomes

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**Attack of the Gnomes**

Despite the eventfulness that happened that day, the kids managed to fall asleep after discussing the freaky earthquake. Isabella still didn't think it was a regular earthquake, but she didn't voice her thoughts just yet.

The following morning the Mexican-Jewish girl awoke earlier than her male companions. The sun shone lightly through the gauze curtains and she could tell that dawn had just finished approaching. Knowing she would be unable to get back to sleep Isabella grabbed a set of clean clothes and her toiletries. She carefully tiptoed towards the bathroom, but paused by Phineas' bunk and gently tucked the covers under his chin. Smiling goofily, she headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

"He's so cute when he sleeps," Isabella sighed. She set her clothes on the ground and brought her mini bottles of shampoo and condition towards the shower stall. She paused upon seeing a wet towel resting on the floor beside the stall. "Ugh! Buford! You can be _so _disgusting sometimes."

She gingerly picked the towel off the ground and hung it neatly on the hook with the rest of the towels. She took a hot shower and took advantage of not having to hear Buford bang on the wooden door, demanding that she get out and save some hot water for them.

She climbed out of the shower stall and dried herself off. She got dressed in her jeans and purple sweater and tied her long raven hair up in a ponytail. She glanced in the mirror and beamed. "Yup, still cute and adorable!"

_Now if only Phineas would stop saying that this is a scientific fact._

Isabella exited the bathroom and glanced around the room. She didn't want to wake any of them up and it would be a while before they had to head out for breakfast. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little walk," she mused to herself and headed for the door.

"Isabella?"

The soft voice startled her. She whirled around and grinned when she saw Ferb leaning over the bunk to look at her in curiosity. "Hey, Ferb. Sorry to wake you."

"It's quite alright. Where are you going?"

"For a walk in the woods. I'll be back in time for breakfast."

Ferb frowned hesitantly. Isabella waved off his concern. "I'll be fine! I won't stray off and I swear I'll be back by nine."

"Well...alright. If you're not back, the brigade will come looking for you."

Isabella giggled and waved, heading out into the cool morning atmosphere. After that onslaught of words, it was likely Ferb wouldn't speak for the rest of the day.

"I don't know what he's worried about." Isabella laughed as she entered the forest. "It's not like there's anything freaky out in these woods."

...

A few hours later Phineas awoke with a yawn. He attempted to smooth down his messy red hair as he glanced around the cabin. He frowned in concern upon seeing Isabella's bunk empty. "Hey, has anyone seen Isabella?"

"She went for a walk." Ferb answered. He sat up and removed his watch from where it was hanging on the wooden bed post. He frowned. It was quarter to nine and the girl hadn't come back yet, and she had had plenty of time to do so.

"We better go find her." Phineas said as he started to get dressed. "It's almost time for breakfast."

"What's going on?" Buford grumbled, sitting up to stare at the two brothers.

"We're going to find Isabella. She went for a walk and she's not back yet."

"What kind of person goes for a walk this early in the morning?" Buford complained. But he got up and started getting dressed as well. "Hey, nerd! Wake up!"

"I am getting up, I am getting up!" Baljeet sighed and tumbled out of the bunk. He rummaged through his bag for some clothes and scowled. "Buford, give me back my underwear!"

...

Isabella was reluctant to admit it, but there seemed to be no way out of it.

She was lost.

"Good thing Adyson isn't here," Isabella muttered as she stumbled over trunks and roots. "She'd never let me here the end of it."

She paused to get a grip on her bearings. She had meant to keep track of where she was going, but she couldn't help but daydream (about Phineas, of course) and that certainly set her off track.

_Rustle. Rustle._

The Mexican-Jewish girl whirled around and stared at the moving bushes. She didn't know what kind of animals were in these woods and she wasn't too keen on finding out.

"Hey, she's cute!"

"She'd make a good queen!"

"A better one than Mabel, I bet!"

If Isabella had caught the whispered conversation going on behind the bushes, she would have ran like there was no tomorrow. But she didn't hear a thing, and was slowly backing up in hopes not to disturb whatever creature was behind the foliage.

"Wait!"

A tiny gnome jumped out from behind the bushes and scurried up to her. "Don't go! We'd like to ask you something."

Isabella struggled to respond, but her brain was not cooperating. Later on, it would baffle her that she would be stunned by a mystical creature when she herself helped defy the laws of physics every day.

"I'm Jeff." The gnome announced. "And my friends and I have a proposition for you."

Isabella looked around wildly as dozens of gnomes came crawling from seemingly thin air. "Wha-?"Was all she managed to get out.

Jeff cleared his throat. "You see, we're in need of a queen. We had one in mind, but she turned out to be way too stubborn...and rather fast. So, we've decided that you should be our queen! You're so adorable it kind of hurts!"

Isabella swallowed hard. "Um...no thanks?"

Really, what else was she supposed to say?

Jeff frowned. "How come all the cute ones say no, and all the unattractive ones beg us to be our queen?"

"That's life," one of his friends piped up.

"No kidding. Alright, I guess we're doing this the hard way."

Isabella was quickly lifted up by dozens of gnomes and carried off. She attempted to break free, but their grip was surprisingly strong.

_They must _really _want a queen. _

She had never been one to be a damsel in distress, but she was willing to make an exception.

"_HELP ME!"_

...

Phineas jerked. "Guys! Did you hear that?"

Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet had set in search for Isabella. They combed the perimeter the forest before venturing deeper.

"_HELP!" _The familiar scream came again.

"Come on!" Phineas cried in panic, but he didn't need to. They were all in a dead run, following Isabella's shrieks for help. Phineas could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _Hold on, Isabella. Help is on the way._

They burst into a clearing and stumbled to a stop. With wide-eyes they took in the sight of Isabella being carried away by an army of small gnomes. They moved pretty quickly, but their tiny legs didn't take large enough strides to outrun the boys.

Isabella craned her neck and beamed. "Phineas! You're here!"

"Uh-huh." Phineas uttered. He shook his head sharply. Really, odder things had happened. He shouldn't be so surprised by _this_. "HEY! Put her down!"

"Why do our prospective queens always have a rescue party after them?" Jeff complained.

Buford, who was not one for peaceful problem-solving, charged at the mystical creatures and ploughed into them. The gnomes flew in all directions and Buford yanked Isabella away from them. "Okay, you creeps can just get lost."

"I don't think so!" Jeff snapped. "Boys, you know what to do."

The five kids stared in disbelief as all the gnomes came together, forming a giant, robot-like gnome. "Eep." Baljeet whimpered.

"Run." Ferb said calmly.

Phineas grabbed Isabella by the hand and took off running. The kids ran at top speed, screaming in panic.

"What kind of place is this?" Buford demanded.

"That is it!" Baljeet panted. "Crazy earthquakes, weird, psychopathic gnomes-I am writing an angry letter to the travel site for false advertising!"

Something smacked the back of Buford's head. "OUCH!"

A gnome growled and yanked on Buford's hair. The burly boy growled and pulled the pesky gnome off of him. He turned around, reared his foot back and sent the gnome flying towards the giant gnome. It slammed right in the middle of the formation, sending other gnomes flying and knocking the rest off balance.

"Yeah Buford!" Phineas cheered as the formation toppled.

The five kids made it out of the forest. They collapsed on the dew-soaked grass, panting heavily. Phineas let go of Isabella's hand (much to the girl's displeasure) and wiped his forehead. "You okay, Isabella?"

"Yeah." Isabella smiled shakily. "I'm fine."

"Well. That was..." Phineas paused as he searched for a fitting word.

"Horrifying?" Baljeet asked grumpily.

"Awesome?" Buford offered, still filled with a smug satisfaction from his victory over the freaky gnomes.

"I was going to say interesting." Phineas decided. "This experience was interesting."

"Can we avoid the woods from now on?" Baljeet asked hopefully. "Who knows what other kind of creatures are in there?"

"I think that might be a good idea." Phineas stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but that experience made me hungry."

"Me too." Buford agreed.

Ferb checked his watch and flashed two fingers, indicating they had two minutes before they had to meet their parents at the diner for breakfast.

"I'd say we made good time." Phineas grinned. "And I think we deserve a bit of an easy day today. Just hang out and relax. What do you guys think?"

They all agreed.

That was enough excitement for one day.

**Jeff really wants a queen...too bad he won't be getting one xD**


	8. And So It Begins

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**And So It Begins**

As Phineas and the gang recovered from their adventure by stuffing their faces with eggs and sausage, Dipper and Mabel were taking advantage of their morning off. Stan was still a bit freaked out by the fact his great-niece and nephew could have drowned, so after they had cleaned the Mystery Shack Stan told the twins they could have the following day free.

"Find anything, bro?" Mabel asked. She was hanging upside down from the edge of her bed with the idea that the blood rush to her head would bring a solution to yesterday's odd occurrence.

Dipper flipped frantically through _3_, scanning the pages. "Nothing. There are no creatures in this book that have the power to cause earthquakes or turn the sky red."

"Well, you're only halfway through." Mabel said optimistically. "Maybe there's something in the other half!"

"I doubt it." Dipper muttered.

"See, there's your problem. You're too much of a pessimist." Mabel chided. "You can't expect things to go your way when you're a pessimist."

"Uh, Mabel? What you just said is pretty much the _definition _of a pessimist." Dipper pointed out. He sped through the rest of the pages and went to turn the last one. "Whoa."

"What?" Mabel asked, rolling over onto her stomach and allowing her face to turn its normal colour. "Is it some weather monster that caused the earthquake? That'd be so cool! We can make friends with it and we could have snow _whenever _we want-"

"That's not it," Dipper interrupted. "Someone tore out the very last page."

Mabel frowned. "That's a jerky move. The last page is always the best part!"

Dipper studied the jagged edge of the paper where it had been ripped. "I have a feeling it was the author who did it. He-or she-put a lot of effort into making sure this book didn't fall into the wrong hands. I think they tore the last page out because it held something really important-so important that whatever information that was on it would have been dangerous if the wrong person read it."

"Decent theory, bro." Mabel congratulated. "Too bad it doesn't help us find the answer to our question."

Dipper closed the book and put it inside his jacket. "I think the only way we're going to find the answer is if we find the last page."

"Ooh! I love scavenger hunts!" Mabel clapped her hands excitedly. "Where do we start?"

Her twin rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe the library. It would be an obvious hiding spot, but at the same time the perfect one."

Mabel pumped her fist in the air. "Let's do this thang!"

His sister tore out the room, all pumped up. Dipper let out a sigh and followed after her. _Finding the last page of _3 _will be like finding a needle in a haystack._

But he had a feeling that it was imperative that the last page was found. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen if it wasn't.

...

"So, what are you kids going to do today?" Linda asked, pouring some maple syrup onto her pancakes.

"We're just going to relax." Phineas answered.

"I bet," Candace muttered. She stabbed a sausage with her fork and shoved it in her mouth.

"What about you, Candace?" Lawrence turned to his daughter. "Any big plans?"

"I'm probably going to go for a walk in the forest."

"NO!"

The shout of the five kids startled Candace and her parents. "What's wrong with you dweebs?" Candace demanded, wiping up the ketchup she had spilled due to the outburst.

Phineas coughed. "Uh...I don't think you're much of a hiker. Why not go for a swim or something instead?"

"I don't know." Linda frowned. "After that earthquake yesterday I don't really want any of you near the water."

"I'll just sunbath near the shore." Candace compromised. "I could use a tan."

"Alright, but put on sunscreen. You burn to a crisp when you're out in the sun too long." Linda warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Candace wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up. "I'm going to get a prime spot before the tourists flood in. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun!" Linda called.

Phineas popped the last hash brown into his mouth. "I'm stuffed. How about you guys?"

Buford let out a burp of satisfaction. "Excuse me," he said, patting his stomach.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "That was Buford's way of saying yes, he's stuffed."

"I am done as well." Baljeet pushed his plate away. "Thank you very much for breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher."

"You're very welcome, Baljeet." Lawrence smiled. "Say, why don't you kids give fishing a shot? It's quite relaxing."

Phineas grinned. "That's a great idea, Dad! Whatever we catch we can fry up for supper."

"Brilliant!" Lawrence agreed. "It'll be a good old fashion fish fry."

The kids got up and left the diner. They stopped by the cabins for the fishing rods before going to the docks. As there were only three fishing rods, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella sat down at the edge of the docks while Buford and Baljeet stood ready with the buckets.

"I wonder what Dipper and Mabel are doing today." Phineas said thoughtfully.

"I saw the two heading for the library when Buford tricked me into looking out the window while he stole my eggs." Baljeet informed, shooting a glare at the burly boy.

"Who goes to the library these days?" Buford grumbled, sprawled out on the wooden dock.

Isabella grinned. "Smart people."

"I'm dying of hilarity, Princess." Buford snapped.

Phineas smiled. Sometimes it felt good to take a break from inventing and relax, especially if you were with your best friends in the whole world.

...

Perry stood at the edge of the forest, his eyes scanning the cloudy sky. After a moment of waiting Agent E flew into view and swung into a graceful landing beside the platypus. _"Special delivery!" _Agent E joked, dropping _1 _in front of Perry.

"_I wish." _Perry smiled tiredly. _"I don't know what the idiot unleashed, but I have a feeling it won't be easy to get rid of."_

"_Best of luck to you, buddy." _Agent E said sincerely. _"If anyone can fix this, it's you."_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere." _Perry grinned and waved as the eagle took off into the air. He watched his friend until he disappeared from his sight and then turned his attention to the book by his webbed-feet.

He carefully picked it up and started flipping through the pages. He could decipher most of it, but there were some Latin words that stumped him. After a while Perry closed the book in frustration. If _1 _was going to help him do anything, it would be to protect those that he cared about. There were many useful spells in the book but there was nothing on the supposed demon Heinz had released.

_Well, that was a bust. _Perry sighed. He studied the cover of the mysterious book and a realization hit him. The book had to be titled _1 _for a reason. Maybe there were other volumes, and just maybe one of those volumes would have the information that he needed.

_But where would I find them? Heinz came upon this thing at a second-hand bookstore. For all I know, the other books (if there are any) could be in Iceland._

But Perry knew he really didn't have any other leads to follow. And his gut told him that he was on the right track, and he didn't become the best agent in the O.W.C.A. without listening to his gut feelings.

_I guess the practical place to start looking would be the library. If the demon was trapped in Gravity Falls, then there's probably more to this place than meets the eye._

With sudden determination Perry tucked _1 _under his arm and started off.

He had a _lot _of searching to do.

...

But even though Perry had the right idea and the twins were quickly realizing that the last page of _3 _was not in the library, the demon had already found a suitable host.

The red mist floated a few yards away from the sunbathing Candace. The girl had her eyes closed and was not aware of the supernatural presence. There was no one around to alert her, as she was the only one on the shoreline. The tourists and natives had gotten spooked by the earthquake and were staying far away from the water.

Unlucky for Candace, but lucky for the demon.

_Resentment...lovely resentment..._The demon breathed. It could sense repressed anger and envy in the girl, but the amount of resentment she held overpowered the other negative emotions. The redhead would make the perfect host-the resentment would speed up the demon's recovery.

The demon floated over to Candace, hovering by her head.

And it immerged itself into the girl's body.

Candace rocketed upwards, her sunglasses flying off her face. She clutched her stomach as a sudden sick feeling overwhelmed her. She struggled to breathe and she broke out in a cold sweat. "What's...what's going on?"

_Relax,_ the demon cooed from within. _The discomfort will end once I've fully taken you over._

Before Candace could freak out about hearing voices in her head, a great blast of pain struck her and she passed out.

It would only be a matter of time before Candace became the demon's puppet.

**I don't think Gideon will be making an appearance in this story, mostly because I haven't seen any episodes with him :P But I do know that Gideon has **_**2**_**, and if there was anything revealed about the contents of **_**2, **_**I would appreciate it if someone could tell me xD**

**And sorry for the wait, but I've been very busy. Hope this was worth the wait :P**


	9. Bumps in the Road

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls.**

**Bumps in the Road**

"We're getting nowhere," Dipper said flatly, chucking an old history book across the scratched wooden table.

"We can't give up yet! We've been through-"Mabel paused and quickly counted the books that were stacked in front of them. "Thirty-five books! And there's hundreds left!"

"Exactly!" Dipper exclaimed. "We've been here for, what; two hours and we haven't even made a dent."

"Where can we look?" Mabel questioned.

"That's the problem," Dipper rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I don't know where else we could look. The library would make a good hiding spot, but the problem is we don't have the time to flip through ever book."

"Take a break, bro." Mabel urged. "I'll go take a crack at the cookbooks. Hardly anyone takes out those things!"

Dipper watched his sister skip off before removing _3_. "Come on," he muttered, flipping through the pages once more. "Give me something, _anything_."

He paid attention to every word with the hope that there would be a hint somewhere between the lines. But all he was given were facts on a variety of creatures and nothing was abstract enough that caused it to seem out of place. Dipper groaned and stared at the spot where the last page would have been. "Where are you?" He questioned with a sigh.

Then he spotted it-a small tear in the corner of the inside back cover. Normally, Dipper would have missed it. But since he was paying extra close attention, the tear stood out to him. "It's probably nothing," the boy muttered to himself even as the bubble of hope rose in his chest. He carefully dug his nail beneath the tear and peeled back.

The entire paper covering came neatly off, revealing golden words etched into the hard protective cover. Dipper's heart pounded as his eyes greedily ate up the words.

_Sometimes, although not always, the journeys you take will lead you right back to the beginning._

"Thank you," Dipper breathed. He quickly replaced the paper covering and jumped to his feet. He glanced quickly at the old grandfather clock and hurried over to his sister, who was knee-deep in cookbooks.

"Look, Dip!" Mabel thrust one in his face. "This teaches you how to make bacon into animals!"

"That's nice," Dipper said distractedly. "Come on, Mabel. It's almost dinnertime."

"But I wanna take this out!" Mabel protested.

Dipper sighed in exasperation. "Well, hurry up! We need to get back and I have something important to tell you."

Mabel grinned and raced over to the circulation desk. Dipper leaned against a book shelf and dwelled over the clue the author had given. "The journeys you take will lead you right back to the beginning." He recited. "Hmm..."

"Got it!" Mabel raced back, shoving her library card into her skirt pocket. "I'll race you home!"

Dipper could not help but grin. "Deal. Loser does the dinner dishes."

"Then prepare to have prune hands!" Mabel shouted and the siblings took off, the rather excited gaze of a hidden platypus watching them.

...

"So, Dipper, what did you want to tell me?" Mabel asked with a smug smile, leaning against a kitchen chair as she watched her brother do the dishes.

Dipper scowled and glared at her, his hands deep in the lukewarm water. "I don't that gloating tone in your voice."

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

Dipper craned his neck to make sure his great-uncle was still plopped in front of the television. "There was this secret clue hidden in the back cover of _3_."

"That's a sly move," Mabel said, impressed. "How'd you find it?"

"Actually, I probably would have missed it if I wasn't paying close attention." Dipper admitted. "The clue was; _sometimes, although not always, the journeys you take will lead you right back to the beginning_."

Mabel hummed in thought. "We've been on a lot of journeys. But this author wouldn't know of any of them."

"That's right," Dipper said, slightly taken aback by the quick observation. "So whatever this guy-or girl-is talking about, it has to be a journey that they know would happen."

The two fell into a contemplative silence. "Maybe we need to find out who the author is," Mabel suddenly suggested. "And the beginning of one of their journeys is where we'll find the last page."

"Maybe..."Dipper said slowly. "Mabel, do you ever have those moments where you _know _you know the answer, but it's not coming to you?"

"All the time," Mabel confirmed. "It'll hit you soon bro. Try hanging upside down-that always helps me."

Dipper scrubbed the dinner plates with a cloth, thinking hard. The journey would have to be a common one. After all, it could have been any person besides him to stumble upon the book. And every person went on different journeys through their life. But what was one journey that the author knew the finder of the book would partake in?

_Wait-that's it!_

"Of course!" Dipper exclaimed, startling Mabel. "The journey the author is talking about is finding the book itself! When the author hid it, he or she knew someone would find it sooner or later, thus starting a journey!"

"Wow, you didn't even have to hang upside down to figure that one out!" Mabel exclaimed.

_I know this is the answer. _Dipper thought firmly. _Tomorrow morning, I'll bring Mabel to the spot where I found the boo-oh, shoot._

Dipper allowed his head to hit the silver water tap in agony. He had come across the hiding spot of _3 _completely by accident the first time. He had no idea where the hollow tree was located.

"What's the matter?" Mabel questioned, sensing her brother's despair.

"You better put on your hiking boots tomorrow, Mabel." Dipper muttered. "Because this time, instead of searching through books, we're gonna be searching for a hollow tree instead."

"That's doable," Mabel smiled.

_The forest surrounding Gravity Falls is made up of thousands of trees. Oh yeah, it's _totally _doable_. Dipper thought bitterly.

It was going to be a long next few days.

...

The sky had turned a pleasant orangey-red by the time Candace woke up, disoriented and confused. The girl rubbed her pounding head and tried to recall what had happened, but all that came up was a large black spot. "I guess I took a nap," she muttered. "Ugh...my stomach is _killing _me. Maybe I ate some bad sausage or something."

It was then she noticed just how late it was. "Wow. That was some power nap." She mused before getting slowly to her feet.

"Candace!"

The redhead turned to see her brothers a few yards away, waving to her. "Hey, Candace!" Phineas greeted. "It's dinnertime. Mom got a little worried when you didn't show up so we volunteered to help look for you!"

"Uh, thanks." Candace said as they walked down the trodden path leading towards the cabins. "What's for supper?"

"Father fried up some steak. But I'm afraid if we don't hurry Buford will inhale it all." Ferb joked.

Candace smiled slightly. "Well, he can have my portion. I'm not feeling so hot."

"Are you sick?" Phineas asked in concern.

"Let's just say if I eat something I'm not confident it'll stay where it's supposed to." Candace drawled.

"That's kinda gross." Phineas grinned.

"You're telling me." Candace snorted. They came upon the cabins and Linda immediately stood up from her seat on a fallen log. Before she could scold Candace for her lateness, the girl quickly gave her reason. "Sorry I'm late, Mom. I fell asleep on the beach and I just woke up."

Linda's face softened. "Well, sometimes these things can't be helped. Did you not sleep last night?"

"I slept fine. In fact, I think I might sleep some more. My head is pounding."

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" Linda asked.

"I don't think my stomach would like me very much if I did." Candace said.

Linda frowned worriedly. "Hon, if you're sick, we can head back-"

"No, no!" Candace said hurriedly, not wanting her mother to force them all back home before their trip was due to be over. "I'm sure it's just a little flu bug. It'll be gone soon. I think all I need is some sleep."

"If you're sure," Linda said hesitantly. "Don't be afraid to wake us if you get worse."

"Sure thing, Mom." Candace waved and entered her cabin, ready to change into her pajamas and drop off to dreamland.

"Hey," Phineas said suddenly, glancing around. "Has anyone seen Perry?"

"Right there," Baljeet pointed. The monotreme was curled up near the fire, sleeping soundly.

"Oh. There you are, Perry!" Phineas grinned and gathered the platypus into his lap. "I guess you and Candace didn't get as much sleep as you would have liked last night."

Perry chattered. He had gotten plenty of sleep the night before. But when you were about to embark on a late-night mission to a kid's house to steal an old, mystical book, then you definitely needed your rest.

**Yay! Update! **


End file.
